


The Doctor and his daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who quotes, Episode: s03e01 Smith and Jones, Episode: s03e02 The Shakespeare Code, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felicity Amber Wilson is a fourteen-year-old girl from London who has been alone all her life since her parents died. She lives in a children's home and she wishes that she can travel as far away as possible. She has dreams about the stars and that maybe one day she can go.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Female Character(s), Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Felicity Amber Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the episodes is word for word so there is a bit of variety.  
> I only own the character that I made up.  
> This work is also on Wattpad.

It was July 5th, 2020 and Felicity Amber Wilson was lounging on the window seat in her room at the children's home while drawing a picture of stars and galaxies. She often thought about going up in space to explore the universe but she knew it was impossible so all she could do was dream about it. Felicity was a fourteen-year-old girl with waist-length blonde glossy hair and blue-grey eyes. Felicity didn't have many friends and she rarely spoke to anyone but she preferred to be alone in her room. She also didn't like her name much so she told people to call her Lissa because why not. She heard a knock on the front door and about five minutes later, she was called down. She was surprised as she didn't get any visitors but she hoped it wasn't the school complaining that she needed to speak to people again. When she reached the living room, she saw Sue (The care worker) speaking to a man in a brown suit with a long brown trench-coat. They turned towards her when they'd finished speaking. 

"Lissa, this is the Doctor." Sue was beginning to say. "There have been some complications and it turns out that your father is alive."

She said something else with those words that were probably along the lines of that this man is your father but Lissa's head spun around and her thought process went into lockdown. She had to sit down on one of the sofas and the two grownups in the room started to look worried. 

"Did you hear what I said, lovey?" Sue asked her and Lissa shook her head and Sue sighed. "Well, I was saying that he didn't know you even existed until a few days ago so he went to find you all the way from Scotland. "

Lissa looked up when she heard Scotland. "Does that mean I have to go all the way up to Scotland?" I questioned him. He was hiding something but the young girls couldn't make out what it was.

The Doctor shrugged. "I mean you don't have to if you'd rather stay. I mean you've practically been here all your life and you've only just met me so I'd understand if you didn't want to go." He said in a deep Scottish accent.

Lissa surprised herself for the second time that day and she nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you. Anywhere is better than here." She stood up and started running upstairs to her room.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked her.

"I'm packing my stuff up," Lissa shouted down. She didn't stop until she entered her room. She found her suitcase and packing the essentials like her clothes and most prized possessions. She put on her denim jacket and her favorite hat and went downstairs when she was sure she had gotten everything. She went up to sue. "There's a lot of stuff up there that I don't want so could you take it to a charity shop?"

"Yes, Lovey I will do." She answered back. 

Lissa gave her a giant hug. "Thank you for looking after me Sue." She then pulled away and looked up expectedly at her father who then smiled widely.

"You ready then?" He asked her and he put his hands in his pockets. Lissa nodded and they both walked out of the children's home. They crossed over the road in silence and headed towards a big blue police box. He then stopped and Lissa nearly bumped into the back of him. "There's something I should tell you." He said as he dropped the accent. "I don't actually live in Scotland."

Lissa just shrugged. "That's fine. I wasn't really keen on Scotland anyway. I just wanted out of there." She said as she pointed to the place that she had lived in for over a decade. "Where do you live then?" She asked.

The Doctor took out a key and unlocked the old police box. "Step inside the box and then I'll explain everything afterward."

Lissa wasn't too sure but she hesitantly opened the door and stepped into another dimension. She was taken back by what she saw and was frozen on her feet for a few seconds before running out and doing a 360 circle around it. "Is this a magic trick?" She asked once she and the Doctor were both inside the box.

The Doctor rubbed his face. "No. She's a time machine called the Tardis. That stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space."

Lissa looked around in awe. "So she can travel in time?" She asked. 

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, and she can travel anywhere in the universe."

"Woah. That's wicked!" Lissa Exclaimed. She turned towards him and crossed her arms. "Now explain everything." She stated.

The Doctor sighed. "Well... It's hard to explain but I'll try my best to explain it. "I'm a 906-year-old time lord from the planet Gallifrey. My Planet had a war and then it got destroyed killing all the time-lords with it. You were born on the last day and I think your mother sent you to earth minutes before everything got destroyed and you survived. I didn't know you had survived until I realised that there was another timelord on earth and then I discovered that you were my child but I have no clue how that happened so please don't ask. That's it really. I thought that maybe you would want to come and travel the stars so I decided to show myself and you are taking it very well."

Lissa smiled slightly. "Well, it's good to know that I'm an alien. It's a little hard to take this all in so is it ok if I go and chill somewhere?"

The Doctor Nodded took the suitcase and lead her to a room that the Tardis had just made. "Will this be alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's fine thanks." She took her suitcase. "I'll be here for a couple of hours just to think everything over." She went to go and shut the door but stopped a second. "And thank you." She shut the door and flopped onto the bed which was very comfortable. 

The Doctor went into the console room and told the TARDIS to take him anywhere she wanted. He took a look outside and saw he was in London 2007. He was across the road from the Royal Hope hospital and he looked around only to see nothing interesting so he went back inside and to the library.

A few hours went past and Lissa thought that she had consumed in all of that information so she came out of her room. She was feeling much better and lively so she went out to explore the TARDIS. The corridors seemed to go on forever and she passed a few swimming pools and loads of kitchens and a gigantic library. Lissa went in it to see shelves upon shelves of books. She went in a little deeper and found old ancient books with odd Sacred languages that she was fascinated by. She went further in and saw the Doctor reading a book in a language that looked like fancy circles.

"Hi," Lissa said. She made the Doctor jump a bit but he turned around and gave her a massive smile.

"You feeling better?" He asked her.

She nodded and sat in a chair opposite him. "Can we do something?" She asked back.

He jumped up. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to go on an adventure." She expressed, her eyes lighting up.


	2. Lissa and Judoon

The Doctor grinned and Lissa followed him to the console room excitedly.

"So are we going outside?" She asked while heading towards the door.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's only a few years in your past. Nothing much exciting." He leant back on the console.

"It wouldn't matter. I don't mind when or where the adventure is, so long as it's a good one." She reached for the door. "And besides, I don't remember 2007 so it will all be new."

The Doctor stood up. "All right then." He sped to the door and opened it. Once they were both outside, he locked it and put his hands in his coat pocket. They walked towards the hospital and he noticed something stranger on the doors. "Plasma coils." He said out loud.

"What are they?" Lissa asked him.

They walked a bit closer. "Nothing good." They stopped suddenly. "I really shouldn't but I can't help it."

"What do you mean?" Lissa Questioned persistently. She looked at the hospital and then back at him.

The Doctor tried to pull himself back but he rushed towards the hospital and Lissa tried her best to keep up with him. "I'll explain later. What I need to do now is check myself into the hospital and we can figure out what's wrong and then go away without interfering. That way it will be safer." He rambled as they both went through the hospital doors. 

Lissa finally caught up with him. "So if you're planning all of this, don't you need to go to the inpatient section?" 

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and they both turned around and headed to the inpatient building. Within a matter of minutes, they found themselves in a ward with many other adult patients. Lissa was allowed to stay with her dad as he was her only parent and was old enough to stay with him.

"How are you going to play all of this through?" Lissa asked her dad.

"Blimey, you do ask a lot of questions, don't you. Well, I haven't thought that far forward yet but there's just a matter of time." He straightened himself up un the hospital bed and looked distastefully at the fruit bowl by his bed that had pears in it. "We won't be here for more than a few hours. I can't stay places long where they have pears. Pears are evil."

Lissa giggled a bit. "What do you have against pears?"

"They're pears. Humans are the only species stupid enough to have them." He answered. The Doctor was about to say something else but a group of medical students walked in. "This is going to be fun." He whispered into Lissa's ear.

The young girl smirked after realising what he meant. If one of the students checked his heartbeat then they would have a surprise by the fact he had two hearts. "But what if they dissect you?" Lissa asked him.

The Doctor grinned. "They won't do that."

The medical students came to his bed and started to do the check-up thing and it wasn't long after that they departed. "You do understand now that they think you're an absolute nutter," Lissa told him.

"It's the twenty-first century Lissa. They don't believe in time travel."

They talked about time travel for a few hours. The Doctor told hid daughter about some fun times with the Victorians and about some of the adventures he had shared with other people. He then told her about Gallifrey and the twin suns that created the land to look red. Then it started to rain.

Lissa went up to the window and watched the water trickle down the window. It looked odd so she went back to the Doctor and told him. He agreed and he jumped out of his bed and together, they went down the many corridors of the hospital to find out what was going wrong. They passed a window to find that the rain had started to venture upwards. The Doctors face grew alarmed and suddenly took hold of Lissa's hand and held them both up a rail. It was only a few seconds later that the hospital started to shake and then outside suddenly grew dark. There was a mad rush of people that started to panic and scream so the Doctor lead Lissa back to the ward and sat her down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her demandingly. She didn't answer right away so he raised his voice slightly. "Felicity!"

Lissa was a bit shook but she was fine now. "Yes, I'm alright." She stood up and they saw two of the medical students run to the window. They heard then speak until one of them said something about the air. The Doctor magically got dressed from his pajamas and they both went up to them. 

"Very Good point! Brilliant in fact. What was your name?" The Doctor said to one of the Medical students.

"Martha Jones." She replied back to him. She didn't seem phased by the fact we were on the moon but the other lady was. She was crying and shivering from the shock and was desperately scared but Martha Jones was taking this in her stride and Lissa sort of looked up to her for that.

Martha and the Doctor was talking to each other but Lissa wasn't listening. She was more focused on the fact that she was on the moon and that was one thing, on her very long list, that she wanted to do. The Doctor suddenly took Lissa's hand and they were off to a balcony that was off the patient's lounge. They opened the doors and were looking up at the earth and down at the moon's surface. It truly was beautiful. Lissa was paying no attention to what the adults were saying but she snorted when she heard Martha say extraterrestrial. She heard the pain in her dads' voice when he talked about canary wharf but Lissa thought that was a story that the older children told the younger ones. 

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out," Martha said determinedly. 

"Smith isn't My real name." The Doctor said as he scanned the perimeter. 

"Who are you both then?" She didn't look at us as she was still spectating the earth from afar.

"I'm the Doctor and that's my daughter Lissa." She turned to look at them both but Lissa kept quiet.

The Doctor threw a stone out and it hit a force field around the Hospital. This made Lissa pay attention to what her Dad and Martha were saying about the amount of air they had and the number of people in the hospital.

"One thousand people suffocating." The Doctor said sinisterly. 

Lissa looked and him and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for that bit of insight." She said and she felt dread fill her.

A few seconds later, they heard giant spaceships fly above them and land about a hundred meters away. Hundreds of beings marched out of the spacecraft and towards the hospital and soon enough, they heard panicked screams from the people below them. All three of them ran down the stairs to the reception area and hid behind some plants on the landing above. The Doctor made a remark on the little shop which made Lissa grin and Martha asked him what the Judoon were. Lissa listened eagerly to him as it was her first time seeing and alien species apart from her and her dad of course. 

"So they're looking for a non-human and because we're not human then we're in big trouble," Lissa stated to her Dad.

"Pretty much, yes." The Doctor clarified for her.

Martha looked at them astonished. "You're kidding me." She said and The Doctor stood up and lead them both to an office and he tampered with a computer with his sonic screwdriver. Lissa was looking out of the door to make sure no Judoon was coming and the two adults talked about how annoying the judoon were. The Doctor explained to Martha that he and Lissa were just checking out the Plasma coils and they didn't want any trouble or anything but it didn't turn out that way.

"Nothing would have stopped you from taking a look," Lissa said out of the blue to her dad. "I mean you were trying so hard not to interfere but you obviously can't stop your self."

The Doctor nodded. "I tried to stop myself because I knew something like this was going to happen. " He went back to the computer.

"You sound like you haven't known each other long," Martha said.

The Doctor kept his eyes on the computer. "We haven't. I only knew I had a daughter twelve hours ago and I saved her from a children's home."

Martha turned to look at her. "How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm fourteen," Lissa replied.

Martha shrugged and the two adults went back to their insulting Judoon and Lissa went back as the lookout. Martha went out to look for Mr. Stoker and Lissa's dad kept attempting to find out what the Rhino heads were doing. He suddenly found something, grabbed Lissa's hand and they both ran out of the room to find Martha. She said something about finding the Non-Human and then someone was running after them so they ran down the corridor and down the stairs. Lissa thankfully knew how to run fast as she had done a few 1800 meter sprints at school. They ran into an MRI scan room and the girls went into the control room. They pressed the big red button and Killed the slab. The Doctor absorbed all of the radiation and started rambling on about his sonic screwdriver. Lissa rolled her eyes as he was completely ignoring all the important things that Martha was saying. He then said something about shape-changing and blood simulating and we started running again. Lissa felt that there will be a lot of running in the future but secretly, she enjoyed the thrill of blood pumping through her veins. They then hid behind a water tank while a second slab walked past. Martha started asking personal questions which made the Doctor loose fucus and all three of them stepped out right in front of a Judoon. Again they were running around the hospital from Aliens. They stopped in a corridor that the Judoon had checked already and Martha went to check with her other medical students to ask about the air. Lissa went up to her Dad.

"Is it like this all the time." She asked him as he leant against the wall.

"Pretty much." He answered back. "The air shortage won't affect you yet. Time-lords can hold their breath for three times as long as humans can."

Lissa nodded and watched Martha. "Just as well if we're going to save all of these people."

The Doctor stood up and they both went closer to Martha and the other medical student. "How are you holding up?" He asked her.

Martha looked up at him. "Running on adrenalin."

The three of them went to Mr. Stoker's office and Lissa looked in horror at his dead body.

"Did she do that?" Lissa asked her dad.

"I'm afraid so." He replied. "She drained him of every last drop. I was right that she's a Plasmavour."

"What's she doing on earth?" Martha asked him. Lissa tried not to look at the body.

"Hiding probably." He said. The Doctor questioned what the Plamavour was doing and he went to leave the office but Martha closed Mr. Stoker's eyes. Lissa grabbed onto her dad's hand and they all went out of the room. The Doctor stopped in front of the MRI sign and he groaned. Just then, some Judoon burst the door open and were marching down the corridor towards them.

The Doctor let go of Lissa's hand and faced Martha. The expression on his face was completely serious. "Martha stay here. You've got to hold them up."

Lissa could tell she was starting to panic a bit.

"How am I going to do that?" She asked him.

The Doctor interrupted her. "Forgive me for this. It could save thousands of lives. It means absolutely nothing. Honestly." Then he kissed her and Lissa scrunched up her face and looked away. A few seconds later, he grabbed Lissa's hand and they ran to the MRI rooms leaving Martha to face the Judoon. Before he entered one of the rooms, he stopped and put both hands on her shoulders. "I've got to go in there and you can't follow me under any circumstance. Do you promise me that?"

Lissa nodded and backed up against the wall and crouched down. Her Dad gave her one more look and he walked into the room. Lissa kept as quiet as possible while her dad was busy. She could still hear cries and screams from down the corridor, but they were getting quieter as the hospital was losing air fast. She wondered what Martha was doing when a small part of the Platoon of Judoon came marching towards her. They went through the door where her dad was but they completely ignored her. Martha saw her though and she took Lissa's hand and pulled her up. They walked into the room after the Judoon went in and they stopped when they saw the Doctor on the floor. Lissa looked at Martha in Horror as she saw her dad there and then the Judoon announced him deceased. Martha went towards him but Lissa couldn't move and for the next few minutes, she ignored what was going on around her. Suddenly Martha pulled Lissa down and she saw that the magnetic overload sign was beeping. All of the Judoon left the hospital and Lissa could feel most of the air had gone. Martha went to the Doctor and started resuscitating him.

"Martha, he has two hearts," Lissa whispered to her. 

Martha gave the Doctor her last breath and she lay down next to him. She passed out and he got up. The Doctor looked at Lissa and then stood up. He unplugged the MRI scan and picked Martha up. Lissa followed him to a window down the hall. The Judoon ships took off and then it started raining on the moon and the Doctor smiled. Lissa smiled back up at him and with a flash of lightning, the hospital landed back on earth. The impulse of air was overwhelming and it made Lissa a bit dizzy but she was fine. The Doctor carried Martha all the way down to reception where he lay her on some visitor's chairs. He and Lissa went out of the door and silently made their way to the Tardis. They waved to Martha and they stepped into the console room. Lissa sat down on the floor.

"Sorry about that." He said to his daughter who felt exhausted.

She sat up and looked at him in the eyes. "It's fine. Actually, I quite enjoyed it. Apart from the part where everyone nearly died." She was telling the truth as the girl rarely lied. She had enjoyed the adventure but the deaths were slightly unsettling. "And I wanted an adventure and I got one so I can't complain." Her father smiled at her. "In fact, I can't wait for the next one." 

The Doctor gave her one of his really big grins. "Well, you can tell you're my daughter."

Lissa stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "And I'm glad you're my dad."

After the hug, The Doctor fiddled with the buttons on the console. "Where do you want to go?"

Lissa thought for a second. "Can we go and say thank you to Martha. After the party of course."

He nodded and pushed the leaver down and they landed at around Nine PM. They landed in an ally way and they could hear shouting. They looked around the wall to see Martha's family fighting and Martha looked at them. They heard Martha's footsteps and she came around the corner. She looked relieved that they were there. Lissa leant against the Tardis and her dad and Martha talked a bit. She started on the personal questions and the Doctor offered her a trip in the Tardis. He explained to her that the Tardis was a Time Machine and she didn't believe him so he went into the Tardis, Leaving Lissa outside, and came back within a matter of seconds. The look on Martha's face was funny and Lissa giggled. Martha went in the Tardis and in Lissa's opinion, that reaction was funnier. Especially when her dad was being sarcastic. He closed the door and threw his coat on the side. 

Once again Martha asked personal questions and Lissa watched on in amusement. He turned to her.

"Forward or back in time Lissa?" He asked her.

"Back," Lissa said and he grinned.

Then Martha brought on the kiss and he was getting all defensive.

The Doctor went to set the Tardis up and they were in flight to the past. All three of them held on tight to the console.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones." The Doctor said to her.

Martha grinned. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Smith and Lissa."

They all laughed and not too long later, they landed.

Lissa grew rather excited. "I can't wait for this."

Martha was still in disbelief. "So outside those doors is different time?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded and made his way towards the door and put his had on the handle. He looked at them both. "Ladies, I welcome you both to the past." He opened the doors and stepped out. Martha and Lissa followed him out and looked out into the new world.


	3. Felicity meets Shakespeare

Lissa looked around in awe. Everything was just so old but yet so new and they definitely looked out of place. She was still in the clothes that she had worn in the hospital and they wouldn't come into fashion for another five hundred years give or take a bit so she was surprised that nobody looked at them oddly. 

"Dad, won't somebody notice that we're showing ankles?"

The Doctor gave a small laugh. "They weren't as strict on dress style at this time. " He looked at her clothes. "Though I doubt they know what Jeans are. " He turned his eyes back to where he was walking. "Just walk around like you own the place. It almost always works."

"Almost?" Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "So how do you like..." He looked around his surroundings. "Elizabethan London?"

"Amazing," Lissa exclaimed.

"What about you Martha?" The Doctor called back to her as she was walking slightly behind.

"It's brilliant. But what if I kill my grandfather or step on a butterfly and change human history?" She had genuine worry in her voice.

"Are you planning too?" He asked.

"No. But what about..." 

She started to say but Lissa interrupted. "I'm sure nothing drastic is going to happen Martha." 

The Doctor nodded. "Nothing bad will happen because this is just a small trip to say thank you." He pulled his arm from Lissa's shoulder and lead the girls around a corner. "If this is where I think it is, then the Globe Theatre should be right around this corner." And just around the corner was the Globe Theatre in all its glory. 

Lissa grew excited all of a sudden. "Is William Shakespeare in there now?" She asked with glee in her voice.

He grinned as he saw the expression on Lissa's and Martha's face. "Yes, I think so. Shall we go and entertain ourselves with a good old play written by the man himself?"

"Yes!" Martha exclaimed.

Lissa nodded. "It will definitely help with my GCSEs." 

The three of them went down the cobbled road towards the Globe where they enjoyed watching Love Labours Lost for a few hours while smelling in the horrible odors and standing up in a cramped space. None of that mattered to the three of them as they watched the actors contentedly. Even Lissa, who didn't like the plays because she couldn't understand the words, enjoyed the play and by the end of it, she understood most of the words. About halfway through the play, she lost focus and started thinking of the children's home back in 2020. It probably doesn't exist yet. What was strange was that normally when someone was adopted or taken home, the adults had to signs millions of forms and they couldn't go and live with that adult for a few weeks after, but The Doctor had found her and they were gone within a matter of minutes. There was something off with that and she gave herself a mental reminder to ask her dad. Her mind went back into focus and enjoyed the rest of the play.

Soon enough, the play ended and the entire audience erupted in applause. Then Martha started shouting out author and the rest of the building started shouting out for Shakespeare. Lissa looked up to see one woman not clapping. She didn't look at all interested in the play and there was a look in her face that she didn't quite get. Lissa looked at Martha and smiled. "I think you started a new trend, Martha." Shakespeare came leaping out and people cried out in cheer. Lissa tried to put all of her attention on the great writer but it was drawn back to the woman at the top. Lissa noticed she had pulled something from a bag. 

Lissa's attention was brought back to the stage when Shakespear shouted. "Shut your big fat mouths." She looked at her dads' facial expression and laughed. 

Martha said something about Heros and Lissa looked back at the woman who was now muttering something under her breath. Then suddenly Shakspeare moved back out of nowhere and had a look in his eyes. The type you would see in Harry Potter when someone was under the imperious curse. Lissa shuddered. 

A few minutes later, Shakespeare stopped talking and the audience left the Globe theatre. Lissa grabbed her Dad's arm and held onto it while thoughts swam through her mind. She vaguely heard Martha say that she had never heard of the new play and her dad said something about it being lost. She barely noticed when her Dad was saying something to her.

"Lissa. You alright, you seem weirdly quiet." He said to her and she suddenly joined the real world again.

"Something seems off." She said to him and he gave her a worried look but they all carried on until they reached a small inn. "Wait. I thought you said it was going to be one quick trip."

"Change of plan. As you said before, something seems off." He said to her. "Anyway. What happened to make seem edgy?"

Lissa looked up at him slightly offended." I'm not edgy." He gave her a pointed look. "Well a woman was sitting alone and her behavior was odd. Do you know the bit where Shakespeare stopped? Well, she was muttering something right beforehand."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I was hoping to have a quiet trip. But of course, that wouldn't happen."

They went into the building and only took them a few minutes before they found themselves in a room with no other than Shakespeare himself. What are the chances of that? He seemed a bit drunk to Lissa but that wasn't really the biggest surprise at that moment. The woman that was at the theatre was in the room with them and dressed up as a worker person. Lissa tried to get her dad's attention but he was more focused talking to Shakespeare. 

Lissa then gave up trying to tell him so she decided to pay attention to what was happening and found herself watching Shakespeare flirting with Martha. Then her dad sat down and showed him the psychic and introduced them. "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my Daughter Lady Felicity Wilson and my companion Miss Martha Jones.

Lissa gave him a look when he used her full name.

The adults talked about the Psychic paper and a man walked in and Lissa thought he looked like King Henry viii and had to suppress a giggle. He was angry and reminded her of her maths teacher when he was telling some of the boys off in class. When he left, Lissa noticed the Woman left after him with a look of worry on her face like she was concerned about the play. 

William Shakespeare then turned to Lissa much to her amazement. "Are you also from Freedonia? "He asked her.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"What kind of place is it?" He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Um, well it's a busy place where most people can live freely and do what they like. Within reason." She replied. It was odd talking to a person that was dead in the future. 

"Sounds like a good place." He said and went back to flirting with Martha.

Then there was a scream from outside and they all rushed to where the commotion was. And there was the man that wanted to stop the new play. He was choking out buckets of water. Martha and The Doctor went to help him but Lissa stayed back. She felt slightly horrified and gasped when he fell to the floor. He was obviously dead and she could feel a wave of nausea hit her. Her dad gave her a worried look and hugged her. The three of them and Shakespeare went back to the room and they all sat down. Lissa felt tired so she zoned out a little while the adults were talking again but soon later, she was half carried to the room in which they were going to sleep. Lissa sat on one of the beds and sighed. "Dad. I know who did it."

He gave her a surprised look. "Who was it."

"It was the woman I was talking about. She was the maid that was cleaning the room that we were in. I did try to tell you but you were too engrossed with Mr. Shakespeare." She yawned and leaned down in the bed.

Her dad went up to her and knelt by the bed and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. Go and get some sleep now." 

Lissa was in deep sleep a few minutes later and both Martha and the Doctor lay down in the shared bed. 

"I know you've only just met her, but you're very good with her." She said.

"You really think so?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She looked around the room. "So magic and stuff are real? It's all a bit, Harry Potter."

The Doctor looked at her and smirked. "Wait until you read book seven."

She looked at him in amazement. "You've read book seven. I don't even know the name of it yet." 

They talked some more for a bit and Martha blew the candle out and slept. The Doctor lay awake and thought about how he was going to keep Lissa from getting into too much trouble. Especially if they came across the Darleks. She was so young and she had already seen people die.

There was a sudden scream that woke Martha up and Lissa didn't stir so the Doctor left her to sleep as he and Martha ran down to the room where Shakespeare was. Another person was dead but Shakspeare had only just woken up. Then Martha said she saw a witch and everything started to fall into place. The woman that Lissa had seen had put a spell on William for some reason but the Doctor couldn't figure it out. 

In the morning, Lissa woke up and saw that she was alone in the room. She stood up and gazed out of the window at old-time London. Lissa then reminded herself that this was London 67 years before the Great fire and 66 years before the plague so, in reality, she was lucky to see this side of London. Much better than trying to understand these times in history as she was never that good at it. After a few minutes, she decided to go and find her Dad and Martha. She soon found them in the same room as they were in last night. They were with Shakespeare again and none of them looked like they had any sleep at all. 

The Doctor saw his daughter come into the room and went over to hug her.

"What happened?" She asked them sleepily.

"What makes you think something happened?" He asked her back.

Lissa pulled away from the hug and looked at them all. "You look terrible." She saw the look on their faces. "Someone else died, didn't they?"

Her dad nodded and as she gave a big sigh. They sat down and talked about witches and a man called Peter who was the architect apparently. The Doctor suddenly stood up as an idea popped into his head and ran out of the room. The other three of them followed him to The Globe and The Doctor started to spectate the inside of the theatre and the fourteen sides.

Martha and William were standing on the stage while Lissa was sitting on the edge, swinging her legs.

"Fourteen sides. What has fourteen sides?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular.

"The atomic number of silicone," Lissa shouted out and her Dad gave her an odd look. "What. I like Chemistry."

Martha walked forward a bit. "Well, there are fourteen lines in a sonnet."

"Yeah." The Doctor walked around.

Lissa jumped off the stage. "It could be something to do with magic. You know like one of those spells where you have to say the right thing in the right place at the right time."

"Yes! That makes sense now." He exclaimed excitedly. "We need to see peter Street. Where is he?" The Doctor questioned Shakespeare.

"Bedlem." He said bluntly.

The Doctor made a face. "What the madhouse?" Shakespeare nodded. "Right. Well, we have to go there but I need to drop Lissa off at the Tardis."

"What. Why?" Lissa asked him. 

He turned to her. "Because I'm not taking you a place full of beaten-up insane people. You're too young.

Lissa didn't argue but she kept quiet. 

They stopped once they got to the Tardis and her dad turned to her. "I'm letting you do what you want but Don't speak to anyone and don't wander too far from here." He took a few coins out of his pocket. "Go and get something from the Bakery down there. We'll be back to get you in an hour and You'll be able to get into the Tardis if you need to. Have fun."

"I will." She said as she took the money. Her Dad, Martha, and Shakespeare left and she looked around. She thought that she would take a walk along the river. She slowly went past London bridge and towards the Tower of London and there was a crowd of people on the other side of the river so she walked back towards the Tardis. She couldn't remember when hangings were popular but she didn't want to take her chances. Lissa headed to the Bakery that her dad had told her to go to and went in to look around. There were many types of bread and tarts which surprised her and decided she wanted to get some bread and butter. She knew it was cheap and didn't how much she had so she gave the baker the money and he gave her the bread. Lissa went out of the Bakery and leant against the Tardis while she ate. A few minutes later, she saw Martha and her dad walk around the corner. Lissa went up the meet them.

"How was wandering about?" Her dad asked her.

She was still eating the bread and peeled a bit of for the both of them and they took it. "It was good. The bread is nice though. How was Bedlem?"

"Not as good." He answered back. "You're right though. This bread is nice."

"You think so?" Martha said. "It's a bit dry."

"They didn't have the same ingredients here as they do back home," Lissa said as she ate another bit of bread.

Martha shrugged and the three of them walked back to the inn.

The Doctor started pacing the room and the two girls leant against a cupboard. William was washing his face in a bowl of water.

"The Carrionites disappeared." The Doctor started to say. "No one was sure if they were myth or real."

Shakespeare stood up from the water bowl. "I vote for real."

"Wait. What are Carrionites?" Lissa asked.

"They're witches," Martha explained.

The Doctor scrunched up his face. "Well, not witches, but close enough." He turned to his daughter. "Why do you think they're here?" He asked her.

Lissa pushed of from the cupboard and stepped into the middle of the room. "Probably to take over the world. Maybe to seek a better home or simply just to destroy us all. They can't come here alone. They need help and I think that they need Mr. Shakespeare to help them."

Her dad looked at her impressed. "Very good. What do you think?" He asked William.

"I think your daughter is highly intelligent. I don't know why they would want me to help them though." Shakespeare stated.

"The Carrionites are all about words and words are your passion are they not?" He asked him.

Martha stood up straight. "Hang on. What were you doing last night when that Carrionite came in?" She questioned Shakespeare.

"I was finishing my play off. But wait a second. I don't remember writing the last lines." He looked at the Doctor in alarm.

Lissa's Dad walked towards him. "They used you. The Carrionites used you to write them. Lissa was right, they were writing a spell." He said some other things about plays and then the three of them left Shakespeare and went to their room. Once they were in there, Martha went to one of the beds to take a quick nap while Father and daughter sat on the other bed. They were going to wait for nightfall which was in a few hours so they had time to kill.

"So your school. Did they teach you things?" He asked her.

Lissa snorted. "It's school. Of course, they taught us things."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes I know that but what kind of things?"

"The normal." She started. "Maths, English, Science. Some history and geography a bit of art and music and Drama."

"Did you like them?" He asked.

"Well I like English, maths, and science and I tried to like history but I never really got the hang of it. That was until I saw history in front of my eyes. I mean meeting Shakespeare is amazing."

The Doctor grinned. "It is pretty amazing meeting all of these big people. I almost always have to save their lives as well."

Lissa grinned back at him. "When I was younger, I used to dream about going into the stars and galaxies and meeting new species. Well, now I can. " She saw her face drop. "It's not all sunshine and daisies is it."

He shook his head. "The thing about time travel is that not everywhere in the universe is beautiful. Sometimes it's dangerous and scary and people will die. We will live for a long time and there will be death and destruction everywhere we go. " He stood up and looked out of the window. "I should've left you at the children's home. That way I knew you would be safe."

Lissa went up next to him and hugged him. "But doesn't death come with life?" she asked.

"Yes. But I know as long as you are with me, you are going to be in danger and you will get hurt." He said without emotion in his voice.

"How many people have you lost?" She asked him.

He looked down at her and stroked her long hair. "Our entire planet. Everyone I've failed to save and almost everyone that I love."

"It's going to be alright Dad." She whispered.

The Doctor nodded. "I'll show you the stars but I can't promise everything will run smoothly. Oh, and we don't die. We regenerate but I'll tell you more about that later."

He went to go and wake Martha up but Lissa pulled him back. "Most of the universe is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, most of it is beautiful." He replied with a sad smile.

Lissa let go and stayed by the window. She could already tell that she was going to have a long life but she let go of the future and focused on the present. They needed to save Shakespeare.

When night fell, the three of them went to Shakespeares' room and started to plan. 

They made their way to All Hallows street while William went to stop the play.

Martha said that the world didn't end in 1599 and The Doctor tried to explain it with back to the future. They then searched about for which house the Carionites house was at and then one of the doors opened with a creak.

"Or should that be witch house." He said to nobody in particular. 

Lissa just rolled her eyes at him and she waited outside while the two adults went up the stairs. It wasn't that she didn't want to go up, it was just the fact that she couldn't be bothered to be vulnerable to the Carrionites magic or whatever it was. 

Not long later, the other two ran out and the Doctor grabbed Lissa's hand so she wouldn't fall back. They ran fast all the way to the Globe and trying not to bump into any people. They went the wrong way a few times but they finally got to the theatre but the play was still going.

"I thought Shakespeare was going to stop it." Lissa murmured.

Martha nodded. "Well, he was supposed to."

"Unless someone stopped him." The Doctor said. 

There were suddenly bright red flames coming from the top of the globe and people were running away from it while screaming. They went through the stage door and saw Shakespeare on the floor rubbing his head and The Doctor raised his voice at him. There was now cackling from the stage and they all ran on. Lots of Carrionites flew out of a glass ball and the people in the audience looked on in horror. 

"Say something!" The Doctor shouted to Shakespeare. 

William looked panicked. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You're the one that writes played?" Lissa called to him.

And so the words began to flow out of Shakespeare's mouth and it was the Carrionites turned to look frightened. Marhta shouted Expelliarmas and Shakespeare said it and then the Carrionites disappeared into the glass ball. Along with it went the lost play and the red storm died down with a flash of lightning. 

The audience started to clap and let out sighs of relief. Lissa stood there astonished. "I knew Harry Potter spells were real." She said out loud and her dad grinned at her. He went backstage while the rest of them bowed. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Martha and Lissa went to the Inn.

"I've no clue where he's gone," Martha said.

Lissa shrugged. "I don't know either. He's probably gone to the Tardis to do something important."

"Maybe." Martha threw herself on one of the beds. "Your dad is slightly amazing."

Lissa laughed "If anything, he's slightly bonkers. I'm glad he's my dad."

"I bet this trip is over once he gets back." The older woman sighed.

Lissa lay down in her bed. "I'll try to convince him to let you stay. You're a good person Martha."

"Thank. I appreciate that." She said back to her.

Both the girls fell asleep before the Doctor came back and he sat at the edge of one of the beds and sat there in deep thought until the sun rose.

When everyone had woken, they went back to the globe with Shakespeare. Martha sat with William while the Doctor and Lissa went to look at the props. They found many things including a Sycorax head. The Doctor told her the story of the Christmas day with the space ship and the fight. They went out to the other two and The Doctor gave William a neck brace. Then he started to recite a sonnet for Martha. That was until Queen Elizebeth the first turned up.

She declared him her enemy and they ran all the way back to the Tardis.

"What did you do to upset her?"Martha asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't met her yet." He answered.

They went into the Tardis and the Doctor barely missed an arrow the head.

"Well, that was a trip and a half." Lissa laughed and the other two followed.

The Doctor went to the console and started fiddling with the buttons and levers. "Right then. Back home for Miss Martha Jones."

Lissa put a hand on his arm. "Take her to the future. One in the past and one in the future. "

There was silence for a minute then. "Ok then. Why not. " He looked at his daughter. "Do you want to come?"

Lissa shook her head. "I think I'll sit this one out and explore the Tardis some more."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. Do you have a phone so you can call me if you need anything." She nodded and handed him her mobile. He soniced it and gave it back to Lissa. "There you go." He turned to Martha. "Are you ready?" He asked 

"More than ready," Martha replied with a grin.

The Doctor pulled the big lever and they set off through time and space again.


	4. Exploring the Tardis.

Martha asked about Gallifrey but the Doctor talked her out of taking her there. 

"Another time maybe." Is what he said. 

Lissa hung on the console and then they landed. Martha and the Doctor went to the door and he explained that they were on New Earth. 

"Lissa Don't wander too far from the Tardis if you want to go out. Have a good time." He said to her. 

Lissa nodded. "I will. See you later." She answered him.

They went out into pouring rain and Lissa stood solitary and looked around the console room. She knew the Tardis was big but she didn't know where to start so she just went down a corridor and opened a random door. Inside was a normal bedroom full of random bits and bobs. There was an old Jacket on the bed like it had been left there by somebody. Lissa looked at the name inside and it read Zoe Heriot on it. She assumed this must have been her room so she went out of it and closed the door.

Lissa then decided to have a bath before she looked at the rest of the Tardis. She felt a lot better after and she put some clean clothes on. Next, Lissa discovered a giant cinema but it was different from the earth ones. It was as tall as a cathedral and three of the walls were obscured with screens. There was a shelf full of discs that she had never heard of before. DVDs from the 1960s and DVDs from thousands of years from now. Apparently, they stopped making DVDs in the late 3390s and turned all the films into a thing that looked like a dongle but wasn't. Lissa took a disc out of its case and she inserted it into the player. The lights turned off and the massive screen switched on. She could feel a breeze at the back of her neck and the sound of water gushing down somewhere. It seemed very real and Lissa was somehow transported to a forest. The forest then transformed into a night sky with millions of planets and stars shining overhead. "If this is what the universe looks like then I think I'm going to get used to it." She said to herself and she walked quietly out of the room and back into the corridor again. 

Felicity went deeper and deeper into the Tardis, bumping into more used bedrooms and more grand luxurious sitting rooms when she finally found the wardrobe. It was gigantic and had multiple levels. Lissa looked around in awe and went through the miles of clothing racks. There were all types of styles and sizes in every colour from every era. Lissa walked among the victorian ware and saw that it was made from red silk and it came with a corset. "No one would ever see me in this." She muttered. As a rule, Lissa didn't like big posh dresses. If she had to wear a dress then it had to be plain and simple. Lissa spent another half an hour in there and was about to turn out until she saw the tuxedos. There were a few in her size and she picked out a dark blue one with a black bow tie. The tux didn't have a name inside of it so she took it out of the wardrobe and brought it to her room. She would ask her dad later if she could have it or at least borrow it. 

Lissa went out of her room and looked down each side of the corridor, wondering which way to go so she just followed her instinct. She found herself being carried to the library where she smelled in the scent of Old and new books. Pacing along the shelves, Lissa's eyes inspected the novels, every now and again taking a book out and reading the blurb or looking at the pictures if it was in a language she didn't recognise. Finally, she picked out a book that was about a little boy who had run away at home and found himself on a big adventure. She sat in the Library for the first five minutes but didn't really get an atmosphere so she went to the console room, opened the door and sat on the floor with her legs hanging out. She would've sat outside of the TARDIS but the ground was still wet from the rain. She reopened the book and started reading it again. Her mind was immediately transported to the bedroom of a lonely little boy with nobody there for him. She imagined him in a small room with grey painted walls and a metal bed that held a lumpy mattress. The room only had a small dusty window and the door was locked at the otherwise so it was like a prison. The boy only wore plain rags that didn't fit him properly and the only thing her owned was a locket that his mother had left him before she died. 

Suddenly the Tardis projected a hologram of the little boy, just the was Lissa saw him in her mind. He was holding the silver locket in his small hands and a tear was streaming down his cheek. Lissa just stared at him, wishing that she could help him but then she reminded herself that it was just a story. She carried on reading about the boys' past. He didn't have a name yet but maybe he hadn't been given one. Lissa kept reading and got to the bit where the boy had had enough and decided to run away whilst everyone else was sleeping. He just went straight out of the door and walked and walked until he was at least fifty miles away from the house. The boy was tired and hungry but he kept walking until he couldn't. He found himself in the middle of a wood and found a safe warm place underneath some bushes where he fell asleep. The Tardis also projected this into the room. The wood looked big, dark and scary but the boy was curled up into a small ball. It was then day time and the little boy woke up. He still looked tired but he stood up and held his Locket in his hand tightly. He walked for many days until he reached a town and he went into a pub. Lissa was interrupted before she could read any further.

Her dad and Martha were walking towards the Tardis and The Doctor looked at the book she was reading and made a face. "That's a sad book."

Lissa stood up and sighed. " I know. It's a good one though. Anyway, what have you been up to?" She asked them.

The Doctor rubbed his eye. "Well..."

Martha then interrupted. "What did he mean that you're not alone?"

Lissa looked at him. "Wait what. What am I missing?"

The Doctor didn't answer so Martha filled her in on the entire thing.

"You a big face said that you're not alone. What does that mean?" Lissa asked him. He looked at her and his face said it all. "So we're not the last ones?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not sure if that was exactly what he meant. It's a Wild guess so don't get your hopes up."

The city above started singing harmoniously and Martha sat down on a chair. 

The Doctor started talking about Galefrey again but admitted that they were all dead. "You see Martha, Lissa and I are the last of the time lords so the Face of Boe was probably wrong. There is no one else. There was a war. The last time war and we lost against the Daleks. Everyone was lost. Everyone I've ever known and they've all gone now. It was only by luck that I found Lissa." He looked at his daughter and tried to smile. He told them a bit more about their planet and then walked towards the Tardis. "Well, that's enough of that. What have you been doing all day Lissa?" He asked her and she started recounting her adventure to them. 

They were all in the console room and Lissa put the book down. She remembered the tuxedo. "I found a tuxedo in the wardrobe. Would you mind if I borrowed it?" She asked him.

"You can have anything you find in the wardrobe if you want. There's too much stuff in there for one person to wear." He said as he circled the console.

Lissa smiled and sat down on the seat. "Where too next?" She asked.

Her dad just shrugged. I don't know. Why don't you choose?" He said.

She thought for a second. "New york. Like proper new york with the statue of liberty."

He pressed some more buttons. "How about you Martha?" He asked her.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." She picked up the book about the little boy. "What's this about anyway?"

The Doctor took it out of her hand. "I don't remember the whole thing. I read it centuries ago. It's based on a true story though."

Lissa stood up. "Who is he?"

The Doctor froze. "A friend of mine."

"On Gallifrey?" She asked.

He nodded but then changed the subject. "Anyway. New York." He pushed the lever and they took off.


	5. Lissa meats the Daleks

Soon enough, the Tardis landed and the three of them stepped out of the Time Machine. Lissa took in a deep breath and looked at the Statue of Liberty. "She seems cleaner than usual. Must be somewhere in the past." 

The Doctor walked closer to her. "I helped build the design. In France can you imagine." He then turned and looked over the skyscrapers. "I say the date is somewhere about..."

Martha had picked up a newspaper without him noticing and rad the date of it. "November 1st, 1930."

Lissa put crossed her arms as the wind was a little bit cold and she went up to join the two adults. "The Emire state building isn't even done yet." She took the newspaper off Martha and flicked through some of the pages. "Lovely time to come. The great depression, which means they won't have any good pretzels." 

Her dad took the paper off her. "Hooverville mystery deepens." Lissa took the paperback to read the article. Martha asked him what Hooverville was and he told them. The somehow got to the mainland and walked their way to central park. The Doctor talked to them about Herbert Hoover and how everything collapsed overnight.

"But at least he wasn't the worst president ever. " She said while picking a crimson red leaf of the ground and putting it in her pocket. 

He looked over to her. "Who do you think is the worst President ever?" He asked.

Lissa shrugged. "I barely know all of the prime ministers never mind remembering Presidents of America." They got closer to the park. "I think I should pack a small bag with a few simple things in it for future adventures."

"Why?" Martha asked her.

"What if we land on a planet and we get taken from the Tardis or we get put in a dungeon or something. we're going to get awfully bored." She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Why have I not thought about that?" Her dad questioned.

"Because you have gigantic pockets and girls' clothes hardly have pockets in them." He replied.

They got to the park and the three of them immediately saw hundreds of different people crammed together with nothing. And that wasn't an understatement. A fight broke out overhead and a man stopped them. Lissa assumed he made all the rules and made sure everyone was safe by the way everyone was looking at him. Life seemed hard for all of these people. The three of them went up to the boss once the people had stopped fighting over bread and her dad started to talk to him. He asked who they were and Lissa thought that the introductions will need to happen every time they went somewhere.

Martha spoke. "He's the Doctor and that's his daughter Lissa and I'm Martha."

The subject approached the Empire state building and why they could build it when people were starving. The question, of course, couldn't be answered and it made Lissa feel a bit sad. She saw a small child of around six on the floor and he looked as cold and as hungry as the rest of the place. She remembered that she had a chocolate bar in her jacket pocket that she took from one of the Tardis Kitchens while exploring. She took it out and gave it to the small boy. He kind of reminded her of the boy in the book that she was reading and he smiled at her when he reserved it.

Soloman watched them and he spoke to the Doctor again. "Now that is some kindness that we need more of around here. Though I've never seen a chocolate bar like that before."

The Doctor quickly looked at what make the chocolate was and was glad is was earth Chocolate. Unfortunately, it was from the wrong decade. "Oh, Wispa bar. It's made in England but obviously it's not got over land yet."

Soloman quickly lost interest and started making a pot of tea. Or the closest equivalent of it. Lissa came back over and made sure she had the plastic back because it probably wasn't a good idea to pollute the ocean years before it did. The Doctor got out the newspaper and started on the topic of the missing people.

"So men going missing. Is this true?" He asked the other man. Soloman confirmed it and lead the three into his tent. The Doctor asked about what missing meant. He explained that people would vanish into thin air without taking their stuff. Lissa knew then there was something dangerous going on and the look in her dads' eyes said the same thing. Someone then came in and said something like Diagoras is here. The body language in both of the Hoovervillians suggested that whoever this Diagoras is, was not a well-liked person in the area.

They went out of the tent and there was a man in normal expensive 1930s American clothing wanting volunteers for a job of some sort. Apparently it was a dollar a day to go down the sewers. Lissa looked up at her dad. "It seems dodgy." She said.

He slowly nodded and they walked forward. Martha was slightly behind them.

Then The Doctor decided to volunteer and Lissa rolled her eyes. Martha also volunteered and then said. "I don't think you should go, Lissa."

"Tough." She said back and then looked at her dad's again. "And no arguments. "

He knew it was no use to say anything back so he kept quiet. His mind was thinking it was definitely a bad idea but the rest of the group were moving along so he couldn't change his mind last minute. "Come on then, but do exactly as I say and don't touch anything."

"Ok," Lissa said back, slightly smiling that he actually let her.

The group made the walk to the sewers and they were silent throughout because Diagoras kept telling them to shut up every time they talked. The finally reached the sewers and he told them where to go. Soloman went first followed by Martha Frank and Lissa and her dad stayed at the back. She could tell her dad was thinking about all of this with the disappearances and everything. He moved to the front to talk to Soloman and Lissa stayed at the back of them. She shone her torch along the walls and there was a kind of goo. At one point she swore she heard a pig sound but that was probably her imagination. She hoped. 

They stopped and Lissa nearly bumped into Martha. She came around to the front and saw a bright green thing in the middle of the floor. "Is that a brain or a jellyfish?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said as he bent down and picked it up. Lissa made a face and Martha said. "And you had to pick it up."

He stood up and made a remark about it not being human and then he asked why Diagoras sent them down there. He still had the brain in his hands. "Put it down," Lissa said. 

He looked at it like he had completely forgotten about it and put it down. He took a towel out of his pocket and wiped his hands with it and then he threw it on the floor. The moved on and carried on walking. It was obvious that Diagoras was lying The Doctor was saying that Soloman should take them to the surface while he goes and investigates and before Lissa could protest, there was a pig noise but it was louder. Martha then spotted a person-shaped thing on the floor in a corner. The Doctor went towards it slowly and crouched down next to it. It had the head like a pig and the body of a human and he just spoke to it gently. The Pig human looked scared but then there were other pig Humans that stood right behind him. They didn't look scared, they looked more scary. The five of them walked back slowly and the Doctor tried to think of something but he couldn't so he shouted. "RUN!"

They ran fast through the sewers until the Doctor saw a ladder. He soniced it with his screwdriver and they all went up quickly, just managing to get away from the pig men. Only Frank was a little too slow and the pigs carried him away. The Doctor tried to go back after him but Soloman pulled him away from the hole and locked the seal on it.

A woman came up from behind them carrying a gun and she told them to hold their hands up. To Lissa, she seemed the typical blonde girl in 1930s America. She looked around the room to find they were in a dressing room for a theatre and realised the Gun wasn't real. She said that out loud and the woman through the gun down on a fluffy thing and The Doctor looked at his daughter. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Dad, we're in a dressing room in a theatre full of props. It was a 70 to 30 percent chance." His face turned slightly doubtful. "Ok, I made up the statistics but it sounded good."

The woman then told them about Lazlo. The Doctor then asked her name and she said Tallulah. Lissa thought that name was just ironic since she was an actress. Then her dad pulled out the brain.

"I thought you left that in the sewers." She said.

"I went back and got it after you weren't looking." He replied. "Now stay here with Martha so I can look at this." He left and Soloman followed him, leaving Lissa, Martha, and Tallulah in the dressing room. Tallulah started getting ready in her costume as she had a show on soon and Lissa went looking around the dressing room. She found a few feather bowers that looked cool and she tried one on because why not. One of the feathers came off and as they do with Feather bowers so she put it back in the box. Martha and Tallulah started talking about Lazlo again but Lissa didn't listen as she found that sort of thing slightly disturbing as a fourteen-year-old girl would do. The conversation got worse as soon as Tallulah suggested that Martha and her Dad were a thing. She knew Martha kind of had a thing for him and then Tullulah said that he was into Musical Theatre and that just confused Lissa so she gave Martha a questioning look. Martha saw it and just said, "I'll tell you later." She sighed Tullulah told Martha and Lissa that they could watch the show. The performers went on the stage and Martha looked like she was enjoying the show. Lissa thought it was too 1930s for her and then remembered that she was in the 1930s. Something caught Martha's attention and she told Lissa to stay put so she did. She watched Martha try to move across the stage without getting seen and she followed the figure at the other end of the stage. Martha suddenly ran off and the girls went off stage.

Lissa saw her dad and she went to him. "Martha run after something." She told him and he hurried off in the direction that she pointed in. Tallulah followed them. They heard Martha scream and they ran to where she screamed. The Doctor undid the closest pipe that went down to the sewers and he started going down. Lissa tried to follow but he stopped her.

"Lissa, you are not coming with me." He said sternly.

"It's not much safer up here then it is down there." She said back, knowing what he was going to say. He gave her a look. "Dad, I'm staying with you. I don't want to be up here on my own." 

He sighed. "I'm going to regret this." He muttered and Lissa followed him down the pipe. Tallulah went down with them. Obviously curiosity got the better of her. The Doctor tried to stop her as well but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Lissa held on to his arm so he wouldn't worry too much. She felt a little bit scared. Ok, maybe it was a little bit more than a little bit but she felt a bit better knowing that her dad was literary right next to her. 

Tallulah kept asking questions when ideally she should be as silent as possible but no one told her to shut up. That was until The Doctor saw something coming and told her to shut up as nicely and quietly as possible. He pulled them back into an alcove as the thing came closer and it was exactly where they were a second ago. Thankfully it didn't see them as it went past them and the Doctor stepped out of the alcove.

Lissa felt her fear grow a little. She could tell her Dad was worried about it and that was a bad thing. She went up next to him. "Daddy, what was that." She asked quietly.

"That was a Dalek." He said. His eyes were fixed on the point where it had turned a corner. 

Lissa's had skipped a beat and her face turned white. Not that anyone could see it as it was dark. "When you say Dalek, you mean..."

Her dad cut her off. "The things that destroyed everything. Yes."

Tallulah two still had no idea what was going on, stepped forward a little, and restarted her rampage of questions. The Doctor had had enough and grabbed Lissa's hand. They started walking the wads they came. "Its too dangerous, you two are going back." 

Lissa didn't think it was a good idea to argue.

They bumped into one of the pig men but the difference was is that he spoke. And he turned out to be Lazlo. The Doctor seemed to forget that he was taking them back up top so Lissa didn't remind him. Her dad asked Lazlo to take them to the Daleks were and the look on his face told his daughter he was torn between getting the things that destroyed their planet or sending them back to safety. 

They found where Martha was and they hid behind a wall as the people got sorted into smart and not smart people. Lissa and the Doctor followed the line to where the Daleks were taking them. They reached the lab and The Doctor told Martha to ask what the big plan was. Apparently it was for Daleks to turn Human. Or that was the bit that Lissa understood and her Dad looked a little disconcerted. And then right in front of them, one of the Daleks transformed into a half-human thing.


	6. Part 2

The pig men started to grab the hostages at Dalek Sec's command but there was suddenly music. Lissa saw her dad had slipped away and she didn't even notice him doing it. He just stood there in the Daleks firing aim and they were about to shoot him but Dalek sec stopped them. The Doctor teased them probably to hide the fact he was raging with anger just at the sight of them. Lissa watched on as Dalek Sec told them all his plans. The Doctor did something to the radio and everyone ran out of there. Lissa caught up with her dad and she grabbed on to his hand so she could keep up with the speed they were going at. They were being chased of course. They headed back to Hooverville and The Doctor was having a conversation with Soloman to warn them about the Daleks.

There was an alarm and the people in Hooverville started panicking. The pigs took some of them away so they formed a group and got their weapons to keep them back. Then the Daleks came up to them in the sky. Lissa stood closely behind her dad as the Daleks shot some people. She closed her eyes while everything was going on and she heard Soloman try to talk to them. Then they killed him. Her dad went to talk to them so Lissa stayed close to Martha.

He told Lissa and Martha to stay and while he went with the Daleks. Lissa was too shocked to go after him or anything and she looked at Martha. "Did that just happen?" She asked

Martha just nodded.

"What did he give you?" Lissa asked again. Martha raised the Doctor's psychic paper. "He wants us to do something but we need to help these people first. They walked to Soloman's tent and started patching up some of the injured. Tallulah helped them a little but Lissa wished that she would be quiet for at least a minute because she kept talking. Lissa was thinking all the way through and then it came to her as soon as Martha asked Tallulah what to do with the Psychic paper.

"Martha, I've got it. He wants us to go into the Empire state building. The Daleks obviously have something to do with it so maybe its cot something to do with the construction. The two women looked at her.

"How did you manage to solve it that quickly?" Martha asked.

Lissa shrugged. "I think I must get it from my dad." She replied. She looked down and sighed. They went to speak to Frank and the rest of the puzzle fixed together. They rushed up to the Empire state building.

"How do I get it to put the writing on it?" She asked.

"I think you have to tell it what to say but in your mind," Lissa said simply. They reached the building and Martha showed the guards the paper. They let them in but eyed their choice of dress. They got into the lift and pressed the button to go right to the top. Tallulah again started asking questions. They reached the top and started looking at the plans for the building. "Wouldnt the Darlekanium be at the very top?" Lissa asked.

They looked at her and they looked at the top. Then Tallulah and Martha started talking about The Doctor's love life kind off. "Could you stop talking about that," Lissa asked and Tallulah shrugged while walking to look at the view. Martha gave her a look and then the lift pinged. The Doctor ran out with Lazlo and Martha told him about what they had found. He turned to Lissa and he gave her a hug but then the lift pinged again and the doors were shutting. 

Lissa was feeling too tired to say anything so she just watched everyone run about. Her dad rushed to the open space and he said he had to climb up at the top to stop the Darlekanium. Martha argued with him but he said no as she had to fight. He then turned to Lissa. "Stay back in a corner. I don't want you getting hurt." He went up and the rest went into the room. The lift was coming back up and Lissa did as she was told and stayed back. She tried to see what her dad was seeing but she couldn't see him so she watched the others, make a lightning conductor to electrocute the pig slaves. The Gamma strike came and the lift doors opened and the pigs squelched in death. Lissa thought she heard her dad yell too. Marth remembered about him five minutes later and she went up after him but she told Lissa to stay down there. After a few minutes, they came back again and they talked about what the Daleks will do next. 

"Dad, could we go to the theatre?" She asked.

"Why do you want to do to the theatre. This is a life and death situation." The thought about something. "Oh wait, we could go to the theatre to draw the Daleks in."

He took Lissa's hand and they ran to the theatre. Lissa was trying her best not to fall asleep there and then and she thought to herself that she would need to get used to not sleeping for a while. The got to the theatre and Lazlo half-collapsed. Tallulah went over to him and the Doctor sent a signal to the Daleks to tell them he was here. He also tried to tell Martha and Lissa to go back to Hooverville but the older ones argued about it but it was too late as the doors crashed open. The Human Daleks marched into the room and The Doctor held his daughter back and gently told her to sit on the floor so they wouldn't see her. The Daleks crashed through the wall which made Martha and Tallulah scream. The Daleks told him to come forward and he did but he started to provoke them again. 

Suddenly the air was full of laser beams and he told them to get down. Soon enough, the two Daleks were destroyed but the remaining Dalek thought it was a good idea to commit genocide. The Doctor went down to interrogate the Dalek and Lissa came with him. 

The walked towards the Dalek and Lissa saw her dad offer Dalek Caan help. Of course, he didn't take it and went away using an emergency temporal shift. "Do they always do that?" Lissa questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered.

Martha and Tallulah came in but they were half carrying Lazlo who looked half dead. He was in fact dying and hope was about to give up but the Doctor had had quite enough death for one day, so he started mixing chemicals so he could save Lazlo. 

It took a few hours but he saved him and he was ok. By the time it was seven o'clock in the morning, he was up and walking again. Everyone let out their breaths that they were holding and they went out of the sewers and back up to the surface. Lazlo and Tallulah were happy and Lissa was still half asleep. Frank went to talk to the people in Hooverville to see if they could give Tallulah and Lazlo a home and he came back with an answer that made them happy.

Soon after, the Doctor, Martha, and Lissa said goodbye to them and they went back to the Tardis. They went inside and Lissa threw her jacket onto the rail before sitting down on the floor. "I hope we don't see the Daleks again." She said.

"I hope so too, but they keep coming back." He said to her. He looked at her daughter and saw how tired she looked. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Lissa yawned. "I'm fine. A bit tired but that's nothing that some sleep can't fix." She stood up. "I'll be in my room." Before she left, she saw the book and picked it to him, and took it to her room. It didn't take her long before she fell into a deep sleep and she woke up ten hours later, fully rested.

She sat in her bed for a bit and looked around. She saw a good-sized shoulder bag on the chair and she picked it up. It was slightly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside so she thought it would be good enough for her to put some important stuff in it. She put a few hair grips inside and her phone charger and a spare top and the book because why not. There was still some room in it for her phone and other stuff just in case she found something along the way. She put it over her shoulder and went into the console room where she saw her dad and Martha talking about something. They saw her come in and stopped the conversation. 

Lissa took out her camera and put it on video.

"So you seem fully rested then. Did you see the bag I put on your chair?" Her dad asked. 

"Yes, I did thanks. I've already packed my things into it." She said. She held the phone up so it was looking at Martha. "Martha, say something." She said.

Martha looked like she had some sleep as well. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. What about your favorite trip so far?" Lissa suggested.

Martha looked at the Doctor. "I don't know. I suppose meeting Shakespeare was the least dangerous. And he's a good writer." She said.

Lissa turned the phone to her dad. "What about you. What was your most favorite trip ever?"

"Probably some of the ones where it doesn't involve the world getting taken over. There was this one time in the war when someone decided to set off an Ambulance full of Nanogenes that caused an outbreak of people turning into zombies that were wearing gas masks." He said.

"That sounds creepy." She said back. "Who was the person?" She asked.

"His name was Jack. His intentions were half purely innocent." He said.

"Only half," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded. "He was scamming time agents but he didn't know the ambulance was full of Nanogenes. Thankfully no one died and Jack and I became friends."

"Can I take a selfie on the three of us?" Lissa asked.

"If you must." Her dad said to her and she turned the video off and turned it to the camera. She held the phone out and snapped a photo while they were smiling. 

She grinned an put the phone in her bag. Her dad turned to the console and started to pull leavers. "I'm afraid that's all Martha." He said.


End file.
